


Christmas Trip

by NiaQ



Series: Trip Around the Kink World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Christmas Dinner, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Enemas, Family, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Multiple orgasams, Name-Calling, Original work - Freeform, Overstimulation, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Touching, Vibrator, Watersports, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaQ/pseuds/NiaQ
Summary: Claude was invited to come to his family reunion. Why stop doing the normal daily things just because people are around?





	1. Let's Take a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude was invited to come to his family reunion. The ride is long and exhausting. Better find something to keep him awake ona 8 hour drive, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Vibrator, Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasams, Watersports, Humilaiton, Kinks, Begging, Overstimulation, Dry Orgasam, Coming in Pants

They've been on the road for hours. Claude was enjoing himself. His favourite band was playing, windows were down and Adren was scwerming in the passanger seat. 

"Claude, can we stop? I need to take a piss", he said trying to cover up the moans bubbiling in his throat as they went over another bump. He could swear Claude was going over them on purpose. The 9 inch vibrator in his ass was driving him crazy and he couldn't bear it any longer. He came 11 times already, and the last three were dry. His nerves were over-fucking-sensetive and he just couldn't anymore.

"C'mon, it's just two more hours, Adren. I'm sure you can hold it", he responded. 

"I can't, Claude, I can't..." he whimpered as they went over two more bumps. Now he understands why Claude chose the old highway instead of the new bump-less one. The vibrator was on the medium setting and pressing right against his prostate and full bladder. Damn it, he knew he shouldn't trust Claude with his water intake. 

"Is the toy bothering you?" Claude asked.

"Yes! Yes, please, please, take it out. I will do anything, just please, I can't take it anymore", he begged. He hated when he needed to beg, but his blader was about to burst and the orgasam was approaching no matter how much he was spent already. 

"Anything?" Claude asked curiously with an obvious idea in his mind. "Even... Piss all over yourself?" he whispered in his ear. 

Adren whimpered shaking his head. His knuckels were white and he knew he couldn't last any longer. The idea of letting go was amazing. Apsolutely amazing, but for fuck sake, he couldn't. It would be humiliating no matter the fact they were alone. 

"Please, please, Claude, stop", he begged again. 

Claude took some pitty on him and stopped the car at the side of the road. Adren was out of car before it even came to a full stop trying not to feel the few bumps they went over. 

Before Arden could get away enough Claude turned up the setting of the vibrator to the highest. 

There was a loud moan and a few whimperes that followed. Claude watched Adren come undone in his pants and his legs shake before he fell down. The jeans were becoming wet in an instant. Now, on his hands and knees, Adren could only moan and whimper while his whole body shook from the relief and the dry orgasam he was going through. He could hear a few cars zoom through and the humiliation left him hard again on a brink of a new orgasam. 

He felt a hand on his back, and he arched away from it, completely oversensetive in every part of his body. It was too much of everything and the vibrator was still in his ass. 

Claude nudged his knee between Ardens ass pressing on the end of the toy harder. Arden moaned louder then ever his body shaking violently as if he is having a stroke. He couldn't cum, or orgasam that quickly so he was stuck with the overstimulation and post orgasam bliss. It was torture. Painful even. 

"Please, please, please..." he begged. Please turn it down, he thought to say but all he could do was moan and whimper helplessly. 

"Please, what? You want me to fuck you or something? You would want me to fuck you with the toy still inside, wouldn't you? And the thought of people seeing you, not just any people, older people that would judge you so much, it would have you cumming harder then ever wouldn't it? Would you want that? For me to fuck you merclessly with that toy still inside you while people stand and watch you beg and whimper on my dick? Huh, Adren?"

Every visual Claude just put in his head had Adren cumming again. With that last moan Claude shut the vibrator off. He pulled Adrens pants off and took out the toy just to replace it with his own cock. He gave a few thrusts and came for the third time in Adrens ass in last six hours. Claude pulled out and shoved the toy back in being careful not to spill anything out. Adren whimpered feeling the 11 inch cock enter and exit his hole to be replaced with something not as satesfying. 

Adren tried to stand up but the soaked jeans were deliciously thight around him rubbing on his dick he barely made it to the car without falling. Last few steps Claude picked him up and then dropped him on the seat of the car giving Adren a few more painly pleasureable shocks through his body. 

Claude laughed silently and took his place in the drivers seat and started the ride again. Although he didn't avoid the bumps he didn't torture Adren anymore. Until about half an hour before they came to his house where he made sure to leave Adren with a hard on so he had something to show when they stepped on the porch of his childhood home.


	2. Not the Right Time to Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few lies as to why is Adren wet and embarrasment of having a boner, Claude and Adren are sitting down at the table. With quite a few people around. Adren seriously thinks it's really _not the right time to touch_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Edgeplay, Touching, Public Hand Jobs, Family, Chirstmas Dinner, Humiliation, Coming in Pants, 
> 
> Please, I know there are grammer mistakes, if it bothers you, comment, I will correct 'em.

Claude was still smirking from the humiliaton Adren felt for explaining why exactly was he at his boyfriends porch soaking wet from waist down. And the boner. God, it was hilarious seeing Adren squirm like that. Now they were sitting in the dinning room while the big traditional Christmas dinner was being served to the table.

"Dear, tell me, how is it going on in Washington?" asked Claude's mother. Rather dashing looking woman, a little bit uptight, but she tried to understand her sons ways.

"It's been amazing, ma. Adren and I found a place a little bit out of the city, away from the crowd," _and nosy neighbours_ , Claude added in his mind. "It's absolutely perfect."

Adren looked fondly at Claude when he felt a hand against his thigh. Claude smiled at him, and to everyone it would seem like fondness, but Adren could see the evil plans plotting in Claudes mind. That devil.

"Claude, don't do it."

"Do what, love?" Claude whispered. He was looking at him like he didn't know what he was talking about, but Adren was a little bit smarter then that.

Dinner was served and people were chatting among themselves. There were a few questions directed at the couple but they were mostly left out of the conversation. Once they started the main course Adren could feel Claude's hand travelling to the boner that still didn't quite go away. Adren groaned, because _why couldn't Claude just wait_. His hand felt amazing and Adren was feeling little shocks of pleasure going up his spine and ending at his finger tips.

Claude was playing him. He grazed the spot where Adrens head would be and he could hear his lover hissing underneath his breath. _That delicious sound, mmm_ , Claude thought to himself. _I could make him moan in the middle of our family dinner._

"Adren, dear, tell us, what do you study?"

Adren choked on his food a little bit as Claude squeezed his cock a little bit harder as the question was asked. "Art, ma'am."

"What tehnique do you use? Who is your favourite painter? I think Monet's Ballerina is just amazing, don't you think? Ballerina's themselves have such grace and their movements are so elegant, and Monet just capcured them perfectly. And Degas was an amazing painter. I just love the contrast between the harsh and soft tones he used in some of his paintings, it's really mesmerizing..." 

Adren couldn't really concentrate on Claude's younger sister, Bella, since Claude was being an extremely naughty boy and palming his dick underneath the table. 

"Uh, I-I mostly prefer, god, to use charcoal because of-of its harsh dark tones. Jesus, it kind of gives a depressing tone to, uh, the piece which I like. I don't really, uh, really have favourite painter. I do agree that, gosh, Monet and Degas were amazing painters but sometimes you, ugh, need to see more m-modern art these days being awarded like those."

Adren put his hand on Claude's with intent of moving it away but Claude wasn't going to move. Adren felt almost at the edge and a quiet moan slipped past his lips when he finished his answer. Claude smirked and intensified the strenght and the speed.

Right about the time Adren was about to cum, Claude moved his hand back to Adren's thigh. Adren whipped him with a glare but continued eating not realising there was an open question directed at him. Everybody was staring at him expecting and answer. 

"Uh, what? " he asked as noticed the stares. The question was repetead and once he started answering Claude's hand found it's way back to Adren's boner that was painfully hard. Adren sqeezed his thighs together trying to limit Claude's movement but it didn't help much. He stammered the answer and got back to eating the turkey and french salad.

Claude leaned in near Adren's ear and whispered: "Don't you think it would be rather uncomfortable to walk out of this room with blue balls? Why don't you just let go, love? I know you want to, Adren. Come for me infront of every member of my family. I bet my whore sister would lick you right up, and my brother would probably ask if he can fuck you, as if I would let him touch this ass."

With the last sentance Claude sneeked his hand in the crack of Adren's ass. "Come for me, _Adren_." 

The way Claude said his name did things to him. He muffled his moan with his hand and tried his best to cough as the post orgasam bliss spreaded through him. Claude continued to rub his cock helping him through it. 

"Adren, dear, are you okay?" 

Adren nodded hoping that there wasn't reddness to his cheeks, even though there was. Claude laughed to himself and answered; "Yeah, he just has a bit of a cold. Don't you, love? 

Again, Adren just nodded.


	3. Proper Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exhausting reunion Claude and Arden fell asleep instantly. Claude is quite a heavy sleeper and Arden woke up with a bit of a itch he needs to scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Enema, Watersports, Mastrubation, Somnophilia, Anal sex, Dub-Con, Riding, Coming Untouched, Dom/Sub Undertones, Blow Jobs, Name-Calling

Adren always woke up early, about 5am early. He was used to making breakfast in bed for Claude and washing up from last nights randezvous.

This morning he woke up entangled with Claude, his morning wood rubbing against his ass and making Adrens morning wood a full blown boner.

Adren turned around and watched how heavily Claude slept, there was no way he would wake up even if he moaned at the top of the lungs. That's why he got up and opened his unpacked suitcase and got a big bottle of lube out of it. His ass needed cleaning.

He stepped into the shower and washed the sweat from his skin. He thought of pissing but he liked it better when he had a pressure on his bladder. 

He unscrewed the shower head and got on his knees. Letting water inside was so pleasureable, it was warm, it filled him until he could feel it inside his stomach. He was shaking from the way the stream was directed at his prostate.  _Sweet baby Jesus, I'm gonna cum if I do this any much longer._

He took it out and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His boner was straining against his stomach and he refrained from touching it. Instead, he got up on his feet and leaned against the wall. 

His hands traveled down, teasing his nipples. Down, presseing on his bladder, on his stomach. He was so full. Then he grabbed himself and tugged a few times. He wished he could sound himself, plug his dick and enjoy the torture a bit longer. But he needed Claude for that, and right now he had other plans with him. 

He teased himself, rubbing the head, playing with his balls. He fisted his dick furiously then touched his cock with a barely there touch. 

He came. And with that so did the piss, he let the spray go all over his chest, catching some of it with his mouth. The salty taste made him want to suck Claude off but was still a little busy. 

He let the enema out, painful to hold it in any longer. He flushed the toilet and washed himself from any bodily fluids. 

He lied back in bed spent, but still horny. He watched how Claude was now lying like a starfish on the bed. His hand traveled to Claudes dick careful not to wake it up. He grabbed the bottle of lube he left on the stand before and squeezed some of it in his hand. Adren rubbed it on Claudes cock, and without another thought sinked down on it. 

Adren never mentioned his somnophilia kink to Claude, of course he would like it better if he was fucked, gangbanged, while unconcious with no ability to say no to anything. But he doubted Claude would object to something like this. There was something about riding Claudes dick while he didn't whisper how good he was on his cock, how dirty he was to be fucked over and over. It was some sort of deprivation that left him on the edge. 

He bounced with all his might, trying to get it deep, to scratch that itch that has been bothering him since he woke up. 

But he couldn't. Claude needed to be awake, he needed to pound into him and leave bruses on his waist. 

  _God damn it, this is just making me more horny._

Adren was really a sight to see in this moment. Face twisted in concentration, hands and thighs trembeling from the force he fucked himself with. Sounds of ass slapping against skin were loud, and were heard by those who were awake. Claudes whore of a sister for example. 

  "Aren't you eager?" Claude whispered as he put his hands on Adrens hips. Adren froze mid thrust, thrown out of his thoughts and into the present. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

With a harsh slap on Adrens ass he began to bounce on Claudes cock again. Claude laid back and watched the sight. Adrens displeased face twisted in concentration. 

Claude put his hands on Adrens hip again and thrusted upwords. Adren opened his eyes and moaned loudly. 

  "Were you looking for that, love?", Claude asked as he repeated the motion again and again. Adren became limp in his hands, but with a few slaps to his ass and a: "Ride my dick, you fucking filthy bitch!", he jumped with all his might on that dick again. 

Adren quickly came to cumming, considering how hard his prostate was being punded, but Claude slapped his hand away. He was hand away, he was coming untouched or not at all. 

Adren whimpered because he was on the edge of cumming, and just couldn't cum. It wouldn't be the first time Claude got his and left him with blue balls, so there was no doubt in Adren's mind Claude's words "you come untouched or not at all" were true. 

  "What? A bitch can't cum? That's a shame. Maybe I should train it better, huh? Train this bitches holes to be a fucking milking machine that cums upon command. One word and you're finished. Would you like that, bitch?" 

When Adren didn't reply, lost in his bliss, Claude slapped his ass hard and grabbed his balls and turned them. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, master, I would like to be your bitch, your milking machine that cumms on your command." 

With that Claude flipped them over and pounded Adren as fast and as hard as he possibly could. Adren scratched his back, lost in total bliss, his voice loud as he moaned. 

Adren was first to cum, untouched. With a hazy mind he pushed Claude away from him and sucked him into his mouth. 

Claude moaned, because he believed there was nothing better then Adren's throat. He pounded his mouth, fast and rough, listening to Adren choke. He pressed Adrens head and felt with his hand his cock in Adrens throat. He massaged it through his throat, Adrens throat working around it, his tongue licking his fucking balls. 

He came with a groan, holding Adrens head close as he came down his throat. He moved him away letting the last few sprays of his jizz land on Adrens face. 

_That's how a proper bitch looks like._

* * *

 


End file.
